valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Eidolon (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = Black ops soldier | Family = | Affiliations = Black Bar Sons of the Last Flesh | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Mina Nez, more commonly known as Eidolon, is a psiot and soldier in the black-ops organization known as the Black Bar. She was captured by Project Rising Spirit and Bloodshot in 2012, before being sold to the Bar as a living weapon. History Mina Nez, a young orphan refugee, spent her childhood being manipulated by the cult called the Sons of the Last Flesh. The cult used her psiot ability to manipulate genetics in order to heal and enhance her genetics. She was eventually found and "saved" by Bloodshot and a contingent of mercenaries working for PRS in 2012, while the hero was still the company's personal troubleshooter. PRS sold Nez off to the highest bidder, who ended up being the shady paramilitary group called the Black Bar. Now going by Eidolon, Nez was trained to become the Bar's ultimate weapon in their war against cyborgs. Years later, Eidolon had become a trusted, high-ranking member of the Bar. She was present during the board meeting of political chiefs of staff as General Grayle discussed the potential calamity resting within her old captor Bloodshot, and was personally responsible for the organization being able to (temporarily) capture the cyborg. Soon, after Bloodshot escaped the Bar, she was on her yearly "shore leave" at a convention when it was attacked by both Bloodshot and the Sons of the Last Flesh at the same time. Bloodshot wanted to save her, as atonement for kidnapping her when he was still under PRS control, and the Sons wanted her powerful abilities back. By utilizing her powers to shut down cybernetics, cause disruptions, and finally destroy all of Bloodshot's skin cells to create a massive bloody explosion, Mina managed to escape both the Bar and the Sons, fleeing with Bloodshot to his new allies in the Burned. Personality Powers and Abilities *'Endopathy': Eidolon is a psiot with the ability to talk to and control foreign genetics, categorized by PRS as a "DNA Whisperer". This ability is incredibly powerful, to the point that Bloodshot described her attack on him as comparable only to Livewire's technopathy or the Immortal Enemy. **'DNA Manipulation': Eidolon's psiot ability allows her to manipulate and break down DNA. This can be used in a variety of ways, from forcing the body to reject enhancements and implants, or even its own cells, to creating these enhancements. **'Detection': Nez can detect altered or estranged DNA, allowing her to find and track cyborgs, augments and other classes of superhuman. **'Healing': Using her powers, Eidolon can heal sicknesses in other people. Equipment Notes Appearances Gallery Eidolon Bloodshot-v4-2 001.jpg Quotes References External links * Tim Seeley and Lysa Hawkins on Bloodshot’s New Nemesis: Eidolon (November 19, 2019 on Women Write About Comics) Category:Healing Abilities Category:Biokinesis Category:Psiots Category:Soldiers